


But Mama I'm in love with a Criminal

by itsmehahaha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cheating, cursing like alot of it, i sucks making summary, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: Seungkwan is in the bad place when he meet Wonwoo, the infamous bad boy.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	But Mama I'm in love with a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Wonboo, Happy WonBoo day!! This is so late but whatever right? Also!!

Seungkwan sat his ass down on the cold swing, sighed tiredly as his feet stomped the sand under. He keeps his eyes on the full beautiful moon, smiles softly, not quite reaching his eyes.

Because first, he is so fucking tired. He just got off from his last class, at 8 PM, just because his professor told him so. Second, he hasn’t eaten since morning, his busy schedule prevent him to actually sit and eat, instead he was busy gulping his Iced Americano. Third, he come to his and his boyfriend’s apartment to a sweaty looking boyfriend with hickeys lingering on his neck. Which obviously tell Seungkwan that his once loved was cheating on him.

Leaving Seungkwan wondering how long this has been going? How long has his perfect boyfriend turned into a cheating asshole? How long since his boyfriend actually tells him he loves him?

It's always Seungkwan who tells I love you, it's Seungkwan who initiates skinship, it's Seungkwan who fights for this relationship. It's always him.

His emotion is all over the place, he feels angry, sad, frustrated and guilty at the same time. He let out a strangle sob before burying his face on his hands.

The worst part of all this is he can’t help but to think this is all his fault. He’s not good enough for his boyfriend, he can’t give what his boyfriend wants, he can’t satisfy him enough for him to stay loyal.

Seungkwan knows it's wrong, it's not true, it's just his insecurities eating him alive. He knows it's wrong, that's why he feels frustrated.

He feels frustrated to feel the need to improve himself so he can be good enough for his boyfriend, so he can make him stay. Seungkwan knows it is wrong to think so, he knows it's not his fault that his boyfriend is a cheating cheater who cheats. He knows his boyfriend is in the wrong, he knows damn well. But that's not enough for him to leave his sorry ass. After up and down the last 5 years, Seungkwan can’t just leave him behind and go along with his life. He just can’t.

Seungkwan kept on sobbing into his hands, he didn’t realize someone was watching him from the bottom of the slide. Cigarette between his chapped lips, there’s a hint of blood on the corner of it.

The other man is wearing all black, a simple shirt with leather jacket, ripped black jeans, earrings and chain necklace that decorate his firm chest prettily. He contemplated whether to check on the sobbing men or leaving him be. He wonders what makes the cute guy sobs like that, his heart clenching painfully upon seeing the guy struggle to breath.

He doesn’t know what has come over him, usually he would just nods and keep going on his life, not bothering to check on totally random stranger. But this time is different, he feels a strong urge to engulf the guy to his embrace, to make sure he feels content and protected. Something in those sentences is making Wonwoo’s possessive streak kick in.

He remembered how his mom lullabying him about soulmates, he didn’t believe any of that, it's bullshit, he told his mom so and got a simple smile on the beautiful face of his mom. He still remembers how she cupped his face and kissed his temple before saying such cryptic words.

_“You will understand when you meet one, sweetheart.”_

And now, Wonwoo feels strangely understood what his mom says back then. He smiles to himself as he steps on his cigarette before walking over to the sobbing cute guy.

He simply kneels in front of the cute guy. He feels like his breath was taken away. This guy is beyond beautiful, he can’t believe someone thus perfect exists.

He got high cheekbones and full cheeks, insanely adorable. He has to stop himself from pinching those red cheekies, instead he pulls his handkerchief and wipes the tears that fall from the enchanting eyes.

The other guy jumped when he did so, he almost fell back to the sand if it was not for his quick reflex after years of martial arts training.

“Easy..” He says as he grip the other small waists.

“W-who are you?.” He can see how the pretty eyes are impossibly bigger, he looks terrified.

That’s when he remembered he had just finished the rat that betrayed him. He hoped his all black outfit could hide the blood.

“Hi, gorgeous. I’m Wonwoo, you can call me babe or whatever i don’t really care.” He smiles up to the pretty man, he’s still on his knees.

“Oh, uh.. um... okay. I- i should go, bye.”

Wonwoo chuckles as he sees the other men swipe his tears quickly before dashed away from him, he secretly enjoyed the view of the guy’s swinging hips and globe of an ass.

Seungkwan’s heart beat so fast against his ribcage, hands tremble as he try to click his apartment pin, he knows his eyes were swollen and his face was pale, because what the fuck did just happened?

One time he was sobbing his heart out alone at the playground near, and the next thing is he got an adonis looking guy looking at him like he was everything he had wanted. He is of course flattered, but he can’t help the way he feels kinda intimidated by his presence.

Wonwoo, the guy has this aura that tells he’s a powerful guy and not one to be messed with. His sharp jaws and eyes make him even more scary and intimidating, also, the all black outfit and cutted lips didn’t help him a bit.

Seungkwan stumbled into his own apartment, looking like a terrified animal. His boyfriend quickly get on his feet, engulfing Seungkwan into his embrace, and whispering sweet nothing to calm him.

Seungkwan doesn’t melt like he always does every time he’s in the other’s embrace, he doesn’t feel safe at all, he kinda feels nauseated.

He slowly steps back from the other embrace, giving him a strained smile and pat on his chest.

“hey.. are you okay? You seem shaken up.” He looked genuinely worried.

“I’m okay. It's fine. I’m kinda tired tho, i’ll sleep okay?.”

“Yeah, okay. I love you.”

Seungkwan doesn’t answer it because he knows it is a lie. He hates to hear it, he wants to yell and curse him but he doesn't have the energy. All this can wait.

Seungkwan woke up with a big yawn, he stretched his sore body before getting up and preparing for his first class.

He stared at his own reflection in the mirror, letting out a tired sigh as he grazed the dark circle under his eyes. He got a swollen face and eyes, pale complexion and big dark circle. His friends are so gonna bombard him with questions, he just knows.

When he’s done preparing, he quickly gets out of the suffocating apartment, purposely avoiding his boyfriend.

Seungkwan gets to his first class with no trouble, he actually listens to his professor for once. Simply to distract himself from the storm inside his head.

He’s on the way to the library when he bumps into Jeonghan and Joshua. They got the concerned parents expression on their face when they saw how pale Seungkwan is.

“Before you ask, I'm fine mom, dad.” He sassed the olders.

“Don’t be a brat, sweetheart. We just looking out for you.” Jeonghan swat Seungkwan’s head softly. He can’t help but to smile at the olders. He really is grateful for them.

“So, what happened to our baby? Why do you look like that?.” Joshua asks gently like he always is.

“Can we not talk here? Um, maybe the cafetaria because I'm hungry. I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Seungkwan cast his gaze down, knowing too well the two are already giving him a disapproving stare.

“For the love of god.” Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly, while Joshua slings his arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Cafetaria it is. Buy everything you want Kwannie, here my card, use it.” Joshua hand out his card to Seungkwan, which made Seungkwan want to argue in protest, but stopped by the stern eyes directed to him.

“No argument, buy foods for yourself Kwannie. I’m born in a rich family for a reason, come on now.” His other arm tugged Seungkwan’s wrist, Seungkwan let him be dragged to the cafeteria.

Seungkwan ordered from every stand in the cafeteria, just to spit on Joshua’s cockiness earlier.

That’s why he got four pairs of eyes on him as the food came one by one. Seungkwan's first genuine smile appeared when he saw the horrified look on his friends’ faces. Jihoon and Seokmin seemed to join them when he ordered his food.

“Boo Seungkwan, you little shit.” Joshua mutters under his breath, without any heat. It's just pure fondness.

“That’s what you got for being cocky.”

“Honestly, deserve.” Jeonghan agreed with Seungkwan, they shared a high five after.

“Oh my god, I've never seen this much food in my entire life.” Seokmin gaped like a fish.

“How are you gonna finish this Kwannie?.” Jihoon asks him, voice laced with amusement.

“By eating it. Let's feast besties.” Seungkwan finally eats for the first time in 24 hours. It feels heavenly. He is so enamoured by his foods he doesn’t realize the usually noisy cafeteria becomes silent.

It's Joshua who poke his ribs that pulled Seungkwan from his food induced mind. He lifts his head up to see a super handsome face right in front of him, eyes full of adoration and grin from ear to ear.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Seungkwan chokes on his corndog when the deep baritone voice greets him. His face is on fire right now, he can hear Jeonghan’s snicker.

“Wonwoo.”

“Yes, that i am.”

“Why are you here?.” Seungkwan’s voice was a bit wavered. Wonwoo smiles smugly at it, Seungkwan never one to use violence but he wants to slap that smug face so badly.

“Because you’re here?.” Seungkwan can see the mirth in Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Are you stalking me?.” Seungkwan squinted his eyes.

“No, I'm not. You are easy to find, darling. I would recognize those phat ass, lithe body and gorgeous face anywhere.” He smirks wickedly upon seeing Seungkwan’s face turn even more red. Five sets of jaws dropped at that.

“Oh my god! Can you please fuck off from my sight?! God.. I just want a nice lunch for once. Is that too much to ask?!.” Seungkwan grumbled frustratedly.

“Alright, Prince. I’ll fuck off as you wish. See you when i see you.” Wonwoo walked away from their table easily, a smile still graved on his face. Seungkwan didn’t expect him to give up so easily, he was kinda disappointed.

Seungkwan is about to bite his corndog when Wonwoo once again appear in front of him.

“Can i at least get a kiss?.” He asks as if its nothing, Seungkwan can’t believe any of it.

“Hell no! I have a boyfriend!.”

“Who cheated on you with many girls he found on tinder app, range from age of 19 till 58 oldest. Last time of action was indeed yesterday, at 6 pm, yep, an hour before your class ended. And by coincidence, I saw you crying alone yesterday. Want me to explain further?.” The words flow easily from Wonwoo’s lips, as if he can’t see the mortified faces.

“Fuck off.” Seungkwan’s face is ghostly pale. Wonwoo smiles sympathetically, before leaning to ruffles Seungkwan’s hair, and leave.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!.” Seokmin freaked out.

“You got cheated on, Kwannie? Is it true?! I’m gonna beat the hell up of that bastard. No one’s gonna know where he’s buried.” Jeonghan’s grip on his fork is incredibly tight, Joshua has to softly pried it off before Jeonghan stab Seungkwan’s boyfriend with it.

“Um.. can we talk about anything else?.” Seungkwan seems troubled to answer that, they know Seungkwan enough to assume it is true and dropped it immediately.

“Yeah okay. How are you gonna explain to us you know the infamous Jeon Wonwoo?.” Jihoon uses his interrogating voice.

“I don’t know him! I swear.” Seungkwan lifted his arms in surrender.

“No.. the math isn’t mathing Kwannie. He looks at you like you are the only person in the room. He basically eye fucked you, but in tender and loving eyes. How am i gonna explain that?.” Jeonghan’s face is toughtfull.

“I don’t know? I just met him last night. We don’t even have long conversations or anything. He just wiped my tears away, and I got terrified because he kinda got blood everywhere and too hot for me to process, so I ran. I don’t know!.” Seungkwan’s voice is frantic, Seokmin has to stroke his back for him to finally calm down.

“Interesting.” Joshua’s voice barely heard, but Jeonghan who practically sat on his lap can’t miss that, he silently agreed.

“Just be careful Kwannie.” Jihoon says cryptically.

“What do you mean?.”

“He got a reputation you know? He’s... a bad boy?, yeah he is, it's obvious. And.. how do i put it, um.. his family owned the biggest weaponry company in Asia. I’m just saying tho.. it's completely legal, but.. you know? Just.. be careful.”

“What now?! Weaponry company? God.. i don’t even have any intention to keep in touch with him.” Seungkwan groaned exasperatedly.

“But he seemed determined. Just, follow what your heart tells you. We always got your back, unless there’s a gun pointed to my head.” Seokmin says, Seungkwan playfully swats his head.

“Fuck you Minnie.”

The topic was dropped after that, they talk about something small and light for the rest of their lunch. Seungkwan downed the uneasiness in his heart easily.

Seungkwan is wary for days after, expecting Wonwoo at all times. He also still won’t talk to his boyfriend, ignoring him completely. He starts to lose his feelings though, now that he knows he’s a cheating bastard, he can see all the flaws he once can’t, blinded by love.

He now realizes that he’s the one who always tidied up their shared apartment, he is the one who cooked, who did everything for this apartment.

He also now knows that his soon to be ex never bothered to put his dishes in the sink or wash it, he threw his things everywhere, he hung his dirty clothes in the bathroom, expecting Seungkwan to do all of that for him. But now Seungkwan is not the in love puppy anymore, his soon to be ex can go fuck himself.

Seungkwan decided it's best for him to keep civil until he figured out his living situation. Although, he can’t stand him most of the day, so he finds himself out more often, like now.

Seungkwan is sitting by himself at the convenience store. He got a bottle of beer, spicy noodles and sausages for company.

Eyes busy scrolling through the apps where he can find a super cheap apartment near his university. He’s so engrossed by it he actually jumps when someone taps his shoulder. He immediately cradles his heart that beats furiously.

“Hey, i’m sorry. Why are you jumpy anyway?.” Amusement evident in his voice, Seungkwan throws a glare at Wonwoo’s handsome features.

“Well, not everyone is trained to be always aware of their surrounding.” Seungkwan pouted slightly, Wonwoo’s hearts melted a little.

“Yeah yeah, so what are you so engrossed in that you ignored my existence?.”

“Apartment Hunting.” Seungkwan doesn’t know why he even answered that question to Wonwoo, a not so stranger.

“Oh? You finally decided to dump his cheating ass? Good for you, darling. Good for us.” Seungkwan can feel the seriousness and determination in his voice, he shivers a bit. Because damn, if that wasn’t hot, Seungkwan doesn’t know what is.

“Yes. I’m gonna dump him. I hate him so much. Do you know that....” Seungkwan jumps into a rant about everything to Wonwoo, he once again doesn’t know why he did it, but he did it anyway. It make him feels lighter, like the weight on his shoulder is finally gone. He knows Wonwoo would never open his mouth to anyone, he somehow trusted him.

“Wow.. what an asshole. You deserve better, darling.”

“Darling?.” Seungkwan tilted his head, wondering why Wonwoo never called him by his name.

“Yes, love?.” Wonwoo answered immediately, bashed. Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“Why are you keep calling me darling or any pet names?.”

“Um.. because you are dear to my heart, and you never bother to tell me your name?.”

“What the hell Wonwoo? You even know my boyfriend’s fuck buddies ages, how the hell you didn’t know my name already?.”

“New flash, baby. I don’t want to snoop you around, I want to do things right. Excuse me for wanting to know you by actually talking to you, not creepy stalking you.” Wonwoo has this deep frown on his forehead, he wants to smooth it, so he did it.

Seungkwan caresses the frown away from Wonwoo’s forehead, Wonwoo actually seems to love it, by the way he leans into his hand even more, he practically purring.

“You are purring, Wonwoo.”

“No, i’m not.”

“Yes, you are a cat boy.”

“Fuck, i don’t care. Your hands feel so good, babe.”

“Oh really? Who knows The notorious Jeon Wonwoo likes to be petted like a cat.”

“Shut the hell up, Prince.”

“Whatever.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes once again, but kept on petting Wonwoo. Loving the way Wonwoo looked so content like this. He can’t stop the way his lips form a fond smile.

Since that night, Wonwoo and Seungkwan seem to be attached by the hip. Wonwoo apparently took it as a green light to pursue Seungkwan, not that he was actively complaining.

He kinda likes the way Wonwoo pours all his attention to him, like Jeonghan said, Wonwoo looks at him like he is the only one in the room, and everyone knows how much Seungkwan likes attention.

Wonwoo also is very sweet despite his cold cover and bad boy aesthetic. He’s the biggest nerd and a dork, Seungkwan is kinda in love with him.

He treated him nothing like his now ex-boyfriend. He gave Seungkwan attention, he liked to hold Seungkwan’s hand, he let Seungkwan lean on him and talk his ear off, he almost looked like he loved his ramble.

Everyone says Wonwoo is totally head over heels for Seungkwan, he is smitten, they say Wonwoo would turn the world upside down if Seungkwan wished. And it's kinda scaring Seungkwan because he knows Wonwoo can, he knows Wonwoo would.

And how Seungkwan is so sure of that? Well, let me tell you.

Seungkwan is in the cafeteria with his friends, with Wonwoo this time. Seungkwan is almost on Wonwoo’s lap at this point, by the way Wonwoo keep on getting closer to him, tucked him on his side firmly, hand possessive on his waist, the other supporting his chin so he can stare at Seungkwan talking and laughing freely with his friends.

The friend group was in shock when Wonwoo joined them for the first time, but warmed up by the idea as time passed by. Now, they just mind their own business even when Wonwoo starts to nuzzle Seungkwan’s neck in front of them. They got used to it, eventually.

That time, Seungkwan was the happiest, he moved to another apartment, it was really cheap but surprisingly nice. He broke up with his asshole of a boyfriend. He got to eat with his friends and Wonwoo. Life is nice.

That is until his ex stormed to their table, hitting it with full force, startling them, especially Seokmin and Seungkwan, the scaredy cat. Fortunately Wonwoo’s firm grip prevented him from falling backwards.

“Oh so this is why you broke up with me huh? So you can be Jeon’s fucktoy?! Is that so Seungkwan?! You slut!.” The cafetaria fell into deafening silence.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!.” Seungkwan whispered, clearly hurted by the words. Wonwoo’s usually cold or expressionless face turns into something darker, it's dangerous. He oozes an intimidating and powerful aura, like the first time Seungkwan met him. This is the Wonwoo everyone is afraid of.

“You better watch your words and shut your mouth right now, or ..” Wonwoo said through his gritted teeth.

“Or what huh?! You gonna beat me up to death?.” He sounds challenging, and it's a big fat red flag, cause now, Wonwoo would.

“Is that what you want? Maybe i’ll do it.” He smirked up to the shaking form of Seungkwan’s ex, the loser clearly terrified.

“Whatever. He’s not worth it, anyway. You can keep him.” He said before dashed, face grey ashen.

Seungkwan observed how the event would turn, he was glad no one was injured, but he kinda disappointed the bastard didn’t get a punch. Wonwoo’s hard expression and dangerous tone of voice kinda distracted him from his disappointment, it's so hot he can kiss Wonwoo right then and there. Wait, what the fuck?! Since when he started thinking of kissing Wonwoo?

“I fucking hate that bastard, why are you dating him again?.” Wonwoo buried his face on the dip between Seungkwan’s neck and shoulder.

“Because I didn't meet you sooner, you know Won?.”

“Hm..?.”

“I kinda want you to beat him tho, not until he is dead, obviously, just some punches. But yeah, do you think i’m crazy?.” Seungkwan whispers right beside Wonwoo's ear.

“Hm, okay. And no, baby. Not at all.”

“Okay.”

The next day there is rumour that his ex is mugged by some rascals or whatever, he is beaten up. He had to be hospitalized.

Seungkwan’s face pales as he hears that, he immediately searches for Wonwoo, who was busy dribbling a basketball with his friends.

“JEON WONWOO!.” He shouted from the bench. Making Wonwoo snapped his head to him and jogged eagerly, he just smiles as his friends teased him for being whipped.

“You fucking bastard! You are the one beating him up, aren't you?!.” Seungkwan whispers yelled.

“Yes, yes I am. What’s wrong baby? Are you not happy?. Am i doing something wrong?.” He looked incredibly concerned.

“Fuck you for really doing what i wanted! Fuck you for being so hot doing so! Fuck your for being so good to me! I kinda want to kiss you.”

Seungkwan let out a totally not embarrassing squeak as Wonwoo lifted him up as he weighed nothing, it's terribly hot. Seungkwan immediately wraps his legs around Wonwoo’s waist, and deepened their kiss.

Seungkwan is dragged to the current situation, which is on Wonwoo’s black rubicon. Wonwoo’s big palm and long fingers stroking his thighs.

“What are you thinking about, Love?.”

“Nothing.”

“You know you can’t lie, not to me baby.”

“Ugh.. I hate that you know when I'm lying. I was thinking of the way you would turn the world upside down for me, as Seokmin’s exact words.”

“Well, he’s not wrong. I would do anything for you.”

“Yeah, i know. It's kinda scary how you would risk everything for me. I’m not even your boyfriend.”

“You can be you know? I asked you a million times, love.”

“Yeah i know Won, but how could i do that? I don’t even know your friends or your family, or your life outside university. You hide too much from me Wonwoo.”

“Is that why you always rejected me?.” Wonwoo asks in disbelief.

“Duh?! Yeah!!.” Seungkwan voice exasperated.

“God, baby... I thought you were just not interested in me or something! Got me worried there.”

“Are you kidding me Wonwoo?!.”

“No!! I really thought so. Soonyoung is probably tired of me always ranting the same thing.”

“You dumbass.”

“Your dumbass, tho.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Aw.. you getting soft on me.”

“Shut up, Jeon.”

“Never, Boo. Ugh, i love how even when i called you by your last name, it would be a term of endearment. I fucking love it.”

“You are hopelessly in love Won, i have to admit, everyone was right.”

“Of course, i am. You are it, Seungkwan. You are my one and only.”

“Ugh, quit it Won. You are getting cheesy.”

Wonwoo just chuckled and took Seungkwan’s hand in his, kissing it tenderly, eyes open and vulnerable for Seungkwan to see.

“I’ll bring you to my family then.”

“W-what?”. Seungkwan sputtered, doesn’t know what to say, he can’t believe Wonwoo actually would introduce him to his family, he’s not prepared for this!.

“We are in my area, in my family’s territory. I’ll do everything so you can be mine. Whatever it takes, baby.”

“Wonwoo, i’m not prepared for this. Can we go tomorrow? I don’t even bring anything.”

“It's unnecessary babe, and you looked gorgeous as ever. They would love you.”

Wonwoo’s car is parked in front of a bigass white mansion, it has a dark aura but also calming. Seungkwan can’t wrap any of it in his head. He let Wonwoo guide him inside.

Where he’s greeted by dozens of people, wearing all black. Bowing immediately as they see Wonwoo. What the fuck?! It feels like a cult.

The mansion is as Seungkwan expected, elegant, magnificent and full of weaponry. It's literally everywhere. Seungkwan’s eyes wander the place. Stunned by the beauty of it.

“Boss, today’s report are, our drug deals are excellent, our illegal guns had sailed hours ago, also our people have taken care of the rebels in busan. Right, moving on... oh, oh my god, is this the Seungkwan you always gushing about?. Shit! You didn’t know did you? Oh my god, am i ratting you out boss?! I’m so fucking sorry. Please, spare my life.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kwon Soonyoung!.” Wonwoo's voice exasperated.

“I’m so sorry fucking what?! Drugs?! Guns?! Jeon Wonwoo, answer me! Are you a mafia or something?.” Seungkwan’s voice strained.

“Um.. yes..” Wonwoo answered, unsure how Seungkwan would react.

“The leader of the most powerful Mafia gang actually.” Said Soonyoung, smiling so bright it can rival the sun.

“You are not helping Soons!.” Wonwoo throws a death glare to his bestfriends direction.

“Mafia?.. MAFIA?!. Good god..” Seungkwan’s legs buckled, he can hear Wonwoo’s people whispering, some snickering, some gushing at how Wonwoo gripped Seungkwan’s waist posessively.

“You.. you are a mafia.”

“Yes, I am a baby.”

“Oh my god, Mama, i’m in love with a criminal.” Seungkwan whispered to himself.

“I’m sorry, what?.”

“Alexa play Criminal by Britney Spears.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is weird, i write this in speed of lightning. IDK anymore bye, and yes, i just had to sneak in some Britney.


End file.
